


Close For Comfort

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e06 Litmus, M/M, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A close call, set in <i>Litmus</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close For Comfort

"You sure you're okay?" Saul barely waits for the hatch to close before he's kissing Bill, lips on his throat, right over his pulse, like he needs to make sure it's still there.

"Yeah," says Bill, laying his hands on Saul's shoulders. It's not like he doesn't like the attention, but Hadrian's supposed to show up any minute. "I'm fine." He smiles wryly. "Apart from the hit I took from you when you threw me to the ground."

Saul grunts and kisses him properly, pressing their lips together so firmly Bill thinks that the _last_ thing he needs right now is for it to bruise.

"You've got blood on you," says Saul, his fingers sliding down to Bill's buttons.

"It's not mine," Bill tells him, helping Saul against his better judgment. The close shave they just had makes his heart beat a little faster, makes Saul's touches seem more intense.

"Doesn't matter," says Saul firmly, brushing his thumb over Bill's earlobe, punctuating his pronouncement with another kiss, this time to the corner of Bill's mouth. "Frakking toaster almost blew you to smithereens."

"I'm fine," repeats Bill. "Get off me. We're on duty," he adds, trying to take the sting out.

"Yes, sir," says Saul, though his eyes show he's not offended, as he steals one more kiss before stepping away. "So," he says, as Bill strips off his jacket and steps into the head. "How many more of these bastards do you think there can be?"

"I don't know," says Bill, splashing water onto his face and scrutinizing his reflection in the mirror. He supposes he doesn't look too thoroughly kissed. "But we'll find 'em. Gotta be hard to hide a whole boatload of identical twins."

Saul looks like he's about to say something else, but there's a pounding on the hatch and Hadrian enters. Whatever it is will have to wait for later, Bill thinks, as he runs his tongue over his lips once more. Later works.


End file.
